


Marked

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Dystopian, F/M, OC, Original work - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle feels trapped in her unmarked body- unable to achieve greatness because of The Council. When she meets Adam, things start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Ever since I was born I've been marked as a 'delinquent' by the Council. I had next to no schooling because I was told I didn't have the capability to. I can't get a job anywhere because I was told I don't have the talent or skills. I've been told and told and told and I'm tired of it. Anna Marie and Grey don't help. Having my two siblings marked makes me look even worse. In our family photos, my parents and siblings proudly show off the dark spots on their arms that all the marked people have. and then there's me, standing in the back, trying to hide my arms. I was always embarrassed, always teased and tormented. Because my siblings are marked I went to their school for three years- the amount of time delinquents go. Being at the enriched facility at higher levels was amazing! Except for the fact I was always teased about my arm. No dark patch, but I had no shame. Well, that shamelessness soon turned into hate for everyone and everything and I just couldn't stand it any longer! I had to get out. 

That's how I ended up here. Water drips from the stalactites. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. In a never ending cycle. Where is all this water coming from and WHY CANT I DROWN IN IT? God I want to drown in it. A single cold tear rolls down my cheek and suddenly my eyes are waterfalls and I can't control my sobs.   
"Are you alright?" I hear.  
"Hello..?" I call out into the distance of the cave, hoping and praying that I was imagining the voice. I just want to be alone.   
"I heard you crying and I know that when I'm upset all I really want is a hug. Do you want a hug?"  
He sounded friendly so I nodded. A hug sounded really good. Then I remember it was pitch black. "Yes, I really want a hug."  
The boy crawled over and put his arms around me. The cold from the cave disappeared as he wrapped me in a tender embrace. After a moment, he let go, and I felt the cold cruelty of the world again.   
He asked what was wrong and for some reason I confided in him. I told him about all the hurt and the pain and he told me the stress he'd been under because of his family. He was different than his family too!   
"It's really dark..." I say. The blackness seemed to engulf me with hate and despair and I needed light. He pulled out a flashlight.   
"I'm Adam by the way." He said with a smile. That's when I noticed it- his arm. There was a dark spot on his arm, staring at me, tormenting me. I thought the two of us could've been friends, he could've been the one person who understood! But no. He's just like the others. he's another tormentor, another bully. I start to back away.  
"No! Please don't." He grabbed my arm. "I know that I'm marked, but I hate it. It's so much pressure to be great by the council and my family and society. I hate it! Please, you're the only one who understands how hard it is to be different."  
I pause, contemplating.   
"Please." He says again. He sounds on the verge of tears. His brown eyes swell and he sniffles, trying not to cry.  
"Alright. I'll stay." I tell him. After all, he is kinda cute with his buzz cut and those gorgeous brown eyes. Too bad that a delinquent marrying a marked is illegal. Don't want to 'mix intellectual types' they say. Have to 'keep humanity intelligent and wise' they tell us. They tell us these things, but it's just one more way the Council controls us. I sit next to Adam, my head against his warm shoulder.  
"You never told me your name."  
"Belle."  
"That's pretty. Belle. I like it."  
We sit in silence.   
Buzz buzz. His watch goes off.  
"Time for class." He tells me remorsefully. "Gotta go."  
I wave goodbye and as soon as he is out of sight, a sigh escapes my lips, my head reclining against the cave wall.

The next day I'm out in the town center with my family (staying behind them, of course. They don't want me to embarrass them.)   
Oof! My shoulder knocks into someone else's and we go crashing to the floor.   
"Belle!" The voice says excitedly after a moment.  
I look up. "Adam!" A smile crosses my face, but his family quickly pulls him up.   
"We have to go!"   
"We don't want to miss your academic decathlon!" They tell him. He is whisked off.  
"You know where in two hours!" He yells to me.   
I crawl inside the cave to the exact spot I was sitting when we first met and find Adam already there, waiting for me.   
"Hey." He says.  
"Hi."   
Suddenly his lips are touching mine and his strong hand wraps around my back. I bring my hands to his head and pull him closer. He is soft and gentle. I feel like I'm in heaven. I never want this moment to end. Suddenly Adam pulls away.  
"I'm sorry, i really shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't help myself. You're so much more down to earth than those snobby marked girls and I just... You're just-"  
I pull my face up to his to shut him up and as I pull away he smiles. The smile is quickly replaced by a frown.   
"You know we aren't allowed to be together, right?" He asks. I nod solemnly.  
"We'll find some way." I tell Adam. " I know we only just met, but I can just tell... Every time we touch- not to mention kiss- is like a dream come true. I feel something I've never felt before... Happy."   
He smiles again.  
"We'll find a way."


End file.
